Does he or not?
by ThinkOnlyLovelyThoughts
Summary: Hermione finds herself and a certain twin always exchanging looks and flirty smiles, but does he like her the way she likes him? It's time she finds out. Rated T but may change to M with time.


**A/N: I felt inspired today and this came out of my brain, I hope you like it, let me know :)**

* * *

><p>"Ronniekins!" the loud voice came from somewhere in the second floor right before the redhead pair appeared in the livingroom, where Harry and Ron were playing chess while Hermione curled up in a chair with a book. Her gaze immediately met the twins', who responded to her glare with a smirk. She was used to people making noise while she read, after all, she read all the time and when she wasn't at home or at Hogwarts she rarely could hide out to read. Normally, she was able to tune the noise out, but she never could when it came to the twins, her ears caught every word they said and she was always aware of their movements when they were around, breaking her concentration every time. Maybe it was a good thing: if she knew what they were doing, they couldn't surprise her.<p>

"We have a plan" Fred started

"And we need your help" George continued

"It's more Harry's help, to be honest"

"But you can join"

"You can help too, Hermione, if you want to" Fred looked at her and smiled for a second before turning back to the boys, she smiled back a little too late, the twins were already explaining their plan to Harry and Ron, the later looking very suspicious.

They had done that for a long time, since last christmas when she convinced her parents to go with her and spend the holidays at the Burrow. One morning, after Ginny and her helped Mrs. Weasley with breakfast, they went upstairs to wake up the boys. Ginny took the second floor, where Percy and the twins slept and then run to the garden where Mr. Weasley was showing Hermione's parents the gnomes. Hermione went up to Bill and Charlie's room and then to the attic room to wake up Harry and Ron.

The house was as crowded as ever, with all the siblings at home for the holidays, plus Harry, Hermione, and her parents, so the Weasleys set a table outside that was big enough for all of them, they sat down and started eating, a few seconds later, Molly noticed that Fred wasn't down yet. Ginny stood up with a frustrated look on her face, setting down a piece of toast she had buttered meticulously, but Hermione insisted she sat down and went up to find the missing brother.

She waited outside the room for a few seconds, expecting to hear some sing that Fred was awake, but there wasn't, everything was unusually quiet. She still knocked a few times and since there was no answer she assumed he was asleep, so she entered. Merlin was she wrong.

"Ginny! I'm coming I jus-" Fred was standing in the middle of the room with just a pair of green boxers hanging a little low on his hips, he looked at her with his eyes wide opened for a moment whilst she just stared at him, her gaze exploring his exposed skin, then they both recovered, Fred smirked and winked and she blushed and looked away "good morning, Hermione"

She couldn't bring herself to respond, so she just nodded and tried to smile.

"I'm coming, I just can't find any clothes, you see, George and I are working on this thing-"

"I don't really need to know..." Hermione felt very uncomfortable, she was doing all she could not to stare at him but it was hard, she had seen him before, they had gone swimming more han once to a lake nearby, but now, in his room, it felt... different "I'll just tell Molly you'll be down in a second"

"Thank you, 'Mione"

She was about to leave the room when her self-control failed and her eyes find their way to the slender figure, he was smiling at her, their eyes locked and she smiled back, without noticing she took a step forward, very slowly he did the same, she was ready to take another one when they heard someone coming up the stairs. As fast as she could Hermione exited the room, closing the door behind her, not before hearing a long breath being let out in the room.

As it turned out, she had been up for a long time, and Mrs. Weasley sent Ginny to find put what had happened to her. She told the best excuse she could think of, which wasn't very good because her mind was still thinking about those brown eyes, Ginny looked at her with narrow eyes but said nothing and they both ran out to finish their breakfast. Of course, Ginny gave Mrs. Weasley a much better excuse that Hermione barely heard because she was focusing on getting her heart to beat at a normal pace.

When Fred finally came down, wearing what could only be Charlie's clothes judging from how big they fit, he sat just acroos the table from Hermione next to George, he looked at her and smiled and she smiled back, and just like that they started those little interactions.

For the rest of the Christmas Holiday, every time they were in the same room they will look at each other and smile, some times for just a second, some times a little longer. No one had noticed, or at least no one had said anything. When she went back to Hogwarts she found herself missing Fred Weasley, but being who she was she ignored the feeling telling herself she was being stupid. She couldn't hold it any more and she told Ginny one night in the common room, hoping that she would confirm her feeling, but Ginny, being the hopeless romantic she was, told her that they had a connection and that she should write him, she refused, of course, but a few days later the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes' owl came with a letter addressed to her.

It was a friendly letter, Fred told her how things were at the store and that him and George had come up with three new ideas they were dying to try, then he asked about Hogwarts and then, at the bottom of the letter, written with a different ink was a little line that made her heart race:

_I hope you're doing fine, I miss seeing you around._

_Love, Fred Weasley_

She read that line a thousand times with a smile on her face, a part of her was screaming her to be rational, that there was no way he could see her as more that a friend, but a bigger part of her wanted to believe that he truly missed her and maybe had some feelings for her, why else would he write her a letter if nothing important had happened?

By the time the course ended they had written back and forth almost every week, each letter equally short and with even more meaningless information than the last, but every time she saw the familiar owl she smiled. She had told Harry and Ron she was helping the twins with a new project, she wasn't really sure why she had lied to them, after all, she had told Ginny the truth, but it just didn't feel like she should tell them.

Now she had been at the Burrow for three weeks, deciding upon not spending all her summer there instead of going to her parents', and everything was the same, the didn't really talked more than what they used to, but the looks continued and she had to admit she was really falling for the tall redhead.

"Hermione?" said redhead was kneeling in front of her, and for the looks of it, he had been for quite a while "What do you say?"

"Hm?"

"Where you paying attention?" she shook her head no and he laughed "We were taking about having a new annual event at the shop"

"Really?"

"Yes, we're planning a party right before the beginning of the new school year"

"That sounds fun..."

"Do you want to help?"

"Sure!" She actually had a lot to read before school started, but she couldn't say no to those eyes.

He smiled at her and left her alone in the living room, she hadn't even noticed Harry and Ron were gone. She decided to go find Ginny and told her she was helping the twins with the party. Ginny squealed and giggled and told Hermione they had to come up with a plan.

"You two are going to be spending a lot of time together, and we are going to make sure that by the day of the party you know whether he has feelings for you or not"

* * *

><p><strong>So... what do you think? You like it? you hate it? Please review and let me know!<strong>


End file.
